1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sports glove for use with people having a joint ailment preventing a proper grip on a sports club. Further, the present invention assists a person, lacking strength in their hands, to maintain a grip on the sports club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people afflicted with an ailment or length of proper grip strength have difficulty grasping a sports club firmly enough to assure a proper swing, contact and follow through when hitting a sports object such as a ball. This especially affects people having arthritis, rheumatism and other crippling diseases of the hands and joints. Certain diseases cause the individual pain when the joints of the hand are flexed beyond a certain point, yet prior to that point the pains is bearable. A solution is to increase the diameter of the handle of the sports club. However, typical this is done in a permanent fashion resulting in the sports club being dedicated to one individual. Custom sports clubs with an enlarged grip are very expensive and can effect the performance of the club.
A second problem with people having a joint deceases is that often their grip is inadvertently relaxed in the back swing. Often this is an affliction in the elderly resulting in the embarrassing loss of the sports club.
What is needed is a device which provides a painless grip and has a secure attachment of the user's hand to a sports club.
Numerous innovations for sports glove for arthritis have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,214, titled Golf Glove and Golf Gripping Method, invented by James A. St. Ville, the present invention is a golf glove which includes padding to assist in properly gripping a golf club and to also protect the hand when playing golf. The glove further includes a visual indicator to assist in properly gripping a golf glove. The glove also incorporates transversely isotropic material in a portion of the glove to assist in a proper fit. The invention also includes a method of gripping a golf club to assure proper grip and grip alignment.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a padding like device which functions to guide a golf club handle into a proper position in the user's hand. The patented invention is positioned across the outer extend of the palm of a glove. In the present invention a thick padding securely attached to the palm and fingers. The thick padding functions to increase the relative diameter of an item grasped such as a golf club. The padding permits the same grip to be retained on an item with less flexing of the fingers which reduces pain associated with finger flexing in certain diseases.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,089, titled Golf Glove, invented by Yung Yul Chun and Hae K. Joh, a three-fingered golf glove, comprising a middle finger portion, a ring finger portion, and a little finger portion, which has the curvatures of the fingers fully gripping a golf club handle, leaving the thumb and the index finger uncovered; a plurality of fourchettes having external edges; each external edge comprising three segments of straight lines connected by two small joint curved arcs; a curved end side piece having the shape of the lower side of a hand fully gripping a golf club handle; the finger portions, when assembled, having trapezoidal cross-sections; a palm tautening strap being fastened to connect the palm side finger portions and the rear side finger portions while the hand is in a shape fully gripping a golf club handle, forming a loop of tensile force perpendicular to the club axis to completely eliminate bunching and wrinkling at the entire palm section of the glove; a thumb strap forming a force line at the palm portion in the direction parallel to the club axis; reinforcing threads stitched to the palm portion and the palm side and rear side finger portions to strengthen the glove material against being stretched permanently when wet; one or a plurality of thin and flexible friction strips sewn to the palm portion, the sharp corrugations thereon being parallel to the club axis, to maintain the increased anti-twist resistance of the glove, even when the glove is fully wet with rain or perspiration.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a three-fingered golf glove. The three fingers are prebent to the general shape of a golf club grip. The first finger and the thumb are not covered by the glove. In the present invention a thick padding securely attached to the palm and fingers. The entire hand is covered by the glove. The thick padding functions to increase the relative diameter of an item grasped such as a golf club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,868, titled Golf Glove with Grip-Maintaining Straps, invented by Jerry G. Crawford, an improved golf glove for assisting a golfer having a muscular impairment in maintaining the golfer's hand in proper gripping position about a golf club handle includes a pair of elongate straps fixed to the glove body at opposite sides of the thumb extension, each strap having a fastener portion along its outwardly extending length, and a mating fastener arrangement at the backhand side of the glove body, including selected locations on the finger and thumb extensions, for securement of the straps when the golfer grips the club handle, thereby to retain the golfer's thumb and fingers in proper gripping disposition during swinging of the club.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an improved golf glove for assisting a golfer having a muscular impairment. The patented invention comprises fastening strips functioning to hold the fingers of the user in place on the club. The patented invention lacks padding on the palm or fingers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,807, titled Therapeutic Glove, invented by Kurt N. Cho and Chae H. Cho, a therapeutic glove that may be used to provide pressure and heat to relieve pain caused from arthritis or other ailments in a user's hand. The glove utilizes a heat retaining gel that may be warmed with hot water and the like to provide therapeutic heat to the hand of a user over a period of time. To provide for further therapy, the glove includes a small air pump that may be used to inject air into the glove to provide pain relieving pressure on the user's hand.
The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,881, titled Golf Accessory for use with a Golf Bag for Drying a Golf Glove and Displaying the Logo of a Golf Course or Event, invented by Joseph A Moore, a golfing accessory capable of being attached to the exterior of a golf bag includes a plate-like portion providing space for the name of the golfer and the logo of a particular golf course or golfing event. The plate-like element is attached to a first strap attached to the bag. A second strap hangs from the plate-like portion and contains a fastener thereon for detachably securing a golf glove for the purpose of drying the glove. A hook may also be provided on the first strap for hanging a golfing towel.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golfing accessory capable of being attached to the exterior of a golf bag. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,399, titled Golf Glove-Supported Golf Swing Aid, invented by Robert Gauer, a golf swing and grip aid that extends from between the rear flaps of a golf glove in the view of the golfer while addressing the golf ball, that advantageously uses the coacting hook and loop fastener patches of the glove to achieve its attached relation to cooperating loop and hook fastener patches provided on the body of the aid.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf swing and grip aid. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,178, titled Orthopedic Glove, invented by Kevin M. Gordon, an orthopedic glove is described, to which one or more splints are affixed at selective locations to immobilize a joint of a particular finger and/or the wrist of the hand, while not significantly interfering with the movement of the associated metacarpal joint. This selective affixing of one or more splints to the orthopedic glove allows for the immobilization of only those joints which are afflicted by arthritis. The glove may further include independently adjustable straps which can be secured about various portions of the glove.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an orthopedic glove. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,445, titled Golf Glove, invented by Robert L. Tribble, a golf glove including a tensioning strap that will cause the thumb of the wearer's hand to be pulled in a relatively straight upward motion toward the wrist, from a point just above the first joint nearest to the end of the thumb, to and including the second joint or knuckle, while at the same time causing the end of the thumb to be pulled in a backward and upward motion toward the wrist, while restricting this backward and upward motion from the first joint nearest the end of the thumb, to and including the end of the thumb.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a tensioning strap that will cause the thumb of the wearer's hand to be pulled in a relatively straight upward motion toward the wrist. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,538, titled Golf Glove, invented by Anthony J. Antonious, a golf glove that provides a taut fit on the wearer's palm and fingers by providing elastic means across the knuckle area of the glove that cooperate with a fastener. A deep vent portion in glove opening can be provided on the back portion to permit easy entry of the hand. The glove can be adjustably fastened upon the hand by one or more Velcro nylon tabs which can be directly attached to one side of the deep vent portion of glove opening or can be attached through a ring with a flexible strap to provide a double closure. The palm portion of the glove can be provided with a reinforced pad and vent perforations. An additional pad can be extended between the webbing of the thumb and index fingers to ensure protection for other sports. A ball marker can be locked into the Velcro tab fastener or separately attached to the glove.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf glove that provides a taut fit on the wearer's palm and fingers by providing elastic means across the knuckle area. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,741, titled Golf Glove, invented by Merlyn F. Bach, a golf glove having a palm portion, a wrist portion adjacent one end of the palm portion and a finger portion on an opposite end of the palm portion includes a first elongated pad secured to the palm portion and extended diagonally there across at a position adjacent to the finger portion and at an angle with respect to the finger portion. A second elongated pad is secured to the palm portion and extended diagonally there across in parallel spaced relationship to the first elongated pad so as to create a diagonally disposed valley portion between the first and second elongated pads to receive the handle of a golf club therein.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a padding like device which functions to guide a golf club handle into a proper position in the user's hand. The patented invention is positioned across the palm of a glove ending at the knuckle area. In the present invention a thick padding securely attached to the palm and fingers. The thick padding functions to increase the relative diameter of an item grasped such as a golf club. The padding permits the same grip to be retained on an item with less flexing of the fingers which reduces pain associated with finger flexing in certain diseases.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention padding covering the entire palm which functions to decrease the flexing of the fingers and a strap which functions to securely and removably attach the user's hand to a sports club.
Numerous innovations for sports glove for arthritis have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.